Baby Sister
by Noxious-Fics
Summary: Years after the war's end, Fire Lord Zuko goes to visit Azula...  drabble.


**Here's another short little drabble. Reviews would be nice.**

**FadedxMemories**

It was called a mental health facility, but in reality, it was just a comfortable prison. The hallways were dimly lit and made of cold stone, and the rooms were exactly the same. The windows were small and allowed little light. The air was damp and cold; he pulled his cloak around his own body more tightly. There was a sour smell wafting through the air, of unwashed bodies, urine, and the ever-lingering smell of misery. Some of the inmates were screaming, tortured by their very thoughts. At first, she had been like that, too. Now, she sat in stony silence, staring off into the distance with unfocused eyes.

He didn't know why he came to visit her. The facilities were unpleasant and he always left in a bad mood. Still, he felt obligated to visit her. Yes, she was an enemy to him, and yes, she had tried to kill him on multiple occasions. She was still his sister. His baby sister, the one he was supposed to protect from the world but in the end failed as a brother. He had wrapped himself in their mother's love and protection, leaving her to their cold, manipulative father. The bastard had used her, groomed her into his perfect pawn, and then left in the dust. Even now, their father didn't care that she was certifiably insane.

A passing nurse smiled at him and informed him that his sister was doing well. She had apparently begun talking again, and she'd taken up a sudden interest in tea making. At least, that was what the nurse assumed, as the fallen princess had begun to make tea for herself daily. That was a good sign, the nurse had assured him, she was taking interest in life again. Still, he lingered outside her door. He was afraid that she would degenerate if she recognized him. He took a deep breath, and pushed open the door.

She was curled up on her futon, her hair tangled and knotted. She was asleep. Her hand gripped her pillow tightly, and her face was free of any negative emotion. She seemed like a small child again. He smiled softly and sat down on the floor next to her, reaching out to run his fingers gently through the knots in her hair. He had taken off the full day to visit her; he would stay even if she stayed asleep.

She stirred slightly as he accidentally pulled on her hair a bit harder than he had intended. Golden eyes flickered open and stared at him blankly. It was unsettling to see those blank eyes, even though it was better than the angry, wounded madness that had consumed her before. He almost wished for the cunning, calculating look that he had been so accustomed to seeing before the arrival of Sozin's Comet. Almost. She sat up and stared at him.

"Azula," he said simply. She nodded vaguely.

"Zuzu," she said without the malice that had once accompanied this nickname. "Mother was here earlier." He smiled gently, knowing full well that their mother hadn't come at all. Despite it being four years since the end of the war, the former princess of the Fire Nation was still missing. "She brushed my hair. We had tea together." She pointed with a thin index finger towards the used tea set. He glanced over and noticed that both teacups were full of now cold liquid. She smiled slightly. He swallowed slightly, and then hesitantly returned the smile.

"Did you have fun?" he asked gently. She nodded, still smiling. "That's good. Has anyone else visited you recently?" In reality, he was her only visitor. She nodded.

"Mai and Ty Lee came yesterday." She made a face. "Mai wouldn't talk to me."

"And what about Ty Lee?"

"She talked too much." He smiled. That was like the Ty Lee he knew in reality, though said girl happened to be miles away, on Kyoshi Island. He knew the former acrobat was incredibly happy there. "Do you want tea, too?" He hesitated, and then nodded. She shuffled out of bed and walked over to the small table with the tea set. He quickly used his firebending to discreetly evaporate all the liquid in the cups and pot. She prepared tea, narrating the steps as she went.

"You know, Uncle Iroh could probably teach you more about tea, if you like." She stared at him, her head tilted to the side.

"Uncle?" she asked, "I have an uncle?" He nodded. "What is uncle like?"

"He's a tea and Pai Sho enthusiast." He smiled. "He's very kind and very patient. You would like him, I'm sure." She nodded slowly.

"How come he never comes?"

"I guess he's busy," he lied. In truth, Iroh had been hesitant to visit his niece. The older man had long since forgiven her for her deeds, but the lingering distrust put up a barrier between the two family members. He smiled. "I'll tell him you want to meet him."

"Tell who?" He could see a slight shift in her eyes, which told him that she was starting to slip from reality again. "Who, father?" He winced. He didn't like to be compared to his father. Then she yawned. "I'm tired," she said, oblivious to the fact that she had just been napping. She crawled to her futon like an animal, he noticed with slight pity. If this had been four or more years ago, he would have sneered at her behavior. But now, he only felt pity. She was suffering, whether she knew it or not, and he pitied her for it.

Because, in the end, she was his baby sister, and he was the only one who cared.


End file.
